The Struggle of Blaise Zabini
by oh-thecalamity
Summary: Blaise is the only one to witness Draco and Hermione's love story. And he is slowly going insane from having to deal with them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Taken from the prompt on tumblr: Can someone please do the entire fandom a favor and write a hilarious fic about Blaise's struggle of always hearing about Draco's feelings for Hermione and constantly witnessing Draco and Hermione flirting and snogging and such and basically poor Blaise losing his mind?**

 **So thank you for reading this. I uploaded this first and it changed into computer language. How? I'm not sure. But let's do this again, yeah? Also, Voldemort does not exist and Lily and James lived and there is no issue with blood but just money. Forgive me for spelling/grammar errors. I tried to catch all of them. Anyways, I am not JKR nor do I own this universe. I simply write fanfiction.**

* * *

Blaise Zabini had grown up with Draco Malfoy and he was no stranger to Draco's complaints about every bloody thing. From Harry Potter, the son of two fantastic Aurors, coming to their school and having everyone worship the ground he walks on to Draco complaining about his parents and their idiotic ways. But the one complaint Blaise could hardly stand was Draco bitching about Hermione fucking Granger.

"I fucking hate her." Draco seethed in their potions class. Snape was busy yelling at Weasel and Saint fucking Potter. And for a good reason too. Those morons would kill them all before they graduated Hogwarts.

"And yet, you were saying how much you loved her yesterday." Blaise said as he stirred the potion. Draco glared at him but Blaise had been on the end of Draco's frosty glare one too many times for it to affect him anymore.

"She thinks that she knows _every_ bloody thing! I mean her teeth are too fucking big and her hair is so fucking bushy a family of birds could nest there. She isn't even that rich! She's just some girl from London!" Draco said even though he was staring at Granger from the corner of his eye.

"Draco?"

"What?"

"Shut the fuck up about Granger, honestly. You sound like Pansy when she talks about you."

* * *

"Do I stir this potion clockwise or counter clockwise?" Blaise asked as he stood between Draco and Hermione in their potions class. Snape had a brilliant idea of pairing Draco, Blaise and Hermione up. Snape was a fucking idiot.

"Anti-clockwise seven times and clockwise once." Draco said absentmindedly

"Don't listen to him. Stir the potion twice clockwise and _then_ anti-clockwise seven times." Granger said scoffing

"Granger, you are wrong."

"It's in the bloody book, _Malfoy_." Granger sneered. Granger is jabbing her finger at the book where it says to stir the potion like she said.

"I was trained by Snape. I think I would know better than a damn book."

"Oh, yes, and I'm sure Snape knows everything about potions."

"Just about."

"God, fine, let your friend risk his life if it turns out horrible."

"It won't."

"God! You are so fucking careless its unnerving."

"Granger, its completely safe."

"The hell it is!" Granger is full on shrieking now. Half of the class is looking over but the others ignore her shrieks. "Just have your friend risk his life as he stirs the Draught of Living Death. Why not? He might die but you don't care cause you don't give a shit about anyone!"

"That's not true and you fucking know it!"

"And why are you imbeciles trying to make this complicated potion?" Snape asks as he storms over.

"So I don't have to hear these fucking assholes yell at each other any more!" Blaise snarls before storming out of the potions classroom.

* * *

Blaise sits at the Quidditch Pitch waiting for Draco to get his ass down here. It's not surprising he's late, Draco is hardly on time for anything unless it has to do with Granger. Blaise finally spots Draco coming down with dark marks across his neck. "Got attacked by a Pygmy Puff again, I see." Blaise comments airily

"Shut it." Draco grounds out.

"Did you have another fight about you fucking in the kitchens? I mean honestly? The kitchens?"

"Better there than in our dormitories. If anyone sees us they would start a riot."

"I think you over estimate how much people give a shit about you two. The only one who would give a shit is Potter and Weasel because they are her friends and then Pansy because she can't fuck you anymore."

"She just wants too much from me."

"She's a Gryffindor, what did you expect? She wants you to court her but you can't because you a slight classicist asshole and mummy wouldn't approve. I mean she's only a booty call to you so why do you actually give a shit about her?" Blaise smirks as Draco's face turns to stone.

Blaise knows that Draco is trying so hard to not show his feelings because he was taught not to but he cares too much some times. And Granger is the time he cares too much. "Where the hell is Theo?" Draco asks looking around for the pale perverted bastard.

"I think he is trying to convince one of the Patil sisters to sleep with him?"

"Which one?"

"I don't know. I can't tell them apart."

"Malfoy!" Blaise groans. He knows that voice all too well.

"Granger." Draco greets her coolly.

"Why the hell is your friend trying to sleep with Parvati in our dormitory."

"Because Theo is a slut." Draco says bluntly

"Apparently it runs in your house."

"That's a low blow Granger considering you are the only girl I've slept with for two fucking years."

"Bullshit. Pansy won't shut up about you. Its quite annoying."

"Jealous?"

"Of you? Merlin, no." Blaise sees the small smile on Draco's face fade away. "Its just annoying because her voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard."

"So it has nothing to do with Pansy talking about how much she wants to fuck me? That doesn't send a shiver of hate up your spine for the girl? Because you know that I'm not completely yours?" Draco asks as he nears her. He's only two inches from her face and Blaise is considering on murdering them both.

"Not. One. Bit." Granger spits out. But Draco's mouth is on hers and he's kissing her like she's the air he needs to breath. Granger is gripping Draco's shirt in her tiny fists. Draco lifts her up and her legs go around his waist like it was a habit. One hand supports her and the other tangles in her bushy hair. She pulls on the ends of his stupidly white hair and he pulls his mouth from hers to kiss down her neck.

"Where is a bat to bash my fucking brains in?" Blaise mutters before he leaves. He kicks Draco in the back of his leg as he passes them. "I fucking hate the both of you."

* * *

"I'm telling you mate, Draco is in love with Granger." Theo is lying next to Blaise on Draco's bed.

"The Gryffindor princess? Cut me a break. Hell would have to freeze over before Draco falls for Granger."

"Care to wager?"

"And what is our wager?"

"Five Galleons."

Theo smirks and holds out his hands, Blaise shakes it. "You are _so_ going to lose, Zabini." Draco walks into the dorm with his shirt untucked, his tie undone and hickeys adorning his neck. Theo raises his eyebrows and elbows Blaise in the stomach.

Blaise punches Theo in the thigh.

"So, Draco, who are those marks from? Pansy?"

"No."

"The Patil twins?"

"No."

"Cho Chang?"

"No."

"Lavender Brown?"

"No."

"Ginny Weasley?"

"No."

"Loony Lovegood?"

"No." Theo looks over at Blaise who is smiling like a smug bastard.

"What about Granger?"

"No!" Draco nearly shouts "Why would I make out with fucking Granger. God, she probably doesn't know what to do with those giant ass teeth of her's that can make such dark marks. I mean why the hell would I want to tangle my fingers through her stupid bushy hair and smirk at the sounds she makes when I tug on it. God, don't be so stupid."

Theo hands Blaise him five Galleons. "You fucking suck."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Nott."

"Fuck off, you prick."

* * *

Theo and Blaise are watching Hermione and Draco scream at each other from Blaise's bed. Theo conjured up a bowl of popcorn to eat as they kept tallies on who was winning. So far Hermione was crushing Draco.

"I don't understand why you won't just take out in public. Its all a secret with you!"

"You are the one who wanted it like this in the first place! Why the change of heart?"

"I don't know maybe because I'm tired of being your dirty little secret. I'm tired of being your way to say fuck you to your parents an their idiotic ideals. I'm not going to be your booty call anymore. I don't deserve that! I deserve someone who actually gives a shit about me!"

"You think I don't give a shit about you?"

"Yes!"

"Really? IF I DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU WHY THE FUCK WOULD I GIVE YOU MY FAMILY RING THAT HANGS AROUND YOUR NECK?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT FUCKING MEANS, GRANGER? YOU CLAIM TO BE THE BRIGHTEST WITCH OF YOUR AGE BUT YOU ARE SO STUPID!"

"He gave her his family ring?" Theo staged whispered.

Blaise nodded his head "They've been together for two years now. He gave it to her on Valentine's day."

"OF COURSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, DRACO! I COME FROM MUGGLES WHO ARE JUST MIDDLE CLASS. I'M SORRY I COULDN'T BE BORN A RICH GIRL WHO YOUR PARENTS WOULD APPROVE OF! YOU CAN JUST TAKE YOUR STUPID RING BACK!"

"Oh shit." Blaise muttered.

"It doesn't work like that, Granger."

"What the hell are you talking about? It doesn't work like what?"

"When I gave you that ring, it meant that..." Draco trailed off and glanced at Blaise who nodded his head. "It meant that I'm in love with you. It meant that I wanted to marry you when we were older. It meant that I don't care about my parent's opinions on you. But you know what? You can just throw it away. I don't give a shit anymore."

"Granger is a fucking moron." Theo whispered.

"Tell me about it."

"You what?"

"Just give me the damn ring back, Granger." Draco said emotionless. He held out his hand and Granger shied away from him, her hand clutches the necklace that was under her shirt.

"You love me?" Granger whispered

"Yes, you stupid girl. I'm fucking nuts about you. I have been for ages."

"I'm in love with you too." Granger said.

"BOO! TERRIBLE ENDING! I HATE IT!" Theo shouted and threw popcorn at the two as Draco tugged her close and pressed a soft kiss to her lips "DISGUSTING! ZERO OUT OF TEN!"

Blaise took a pillow and chucked it at the pair and booed along with Theo until Draco started taking off Hermione's clothes.

"RUN!" Theo screamed. "I can't see Draco naked! It'll ruin the only innocence I have left." Blaise shoved Theo to the floor to get out of the dorm first. Blaise could hear Theo screaming as he raced out of the common room and slammed into someone.

"Shit. Sorry about that." Baise said and helped the blonde girl to her feet.

"That's alright. You must have nargles floating around you."

"Nargles?" The girl smiled distantly.

"Oh, yes." Blaise stared at the girl with wide eyes as she disappeared into the kitchens.

"Really, Blaise? Loony Lovegood?" Theo asked.

Blaise punched Theo in the shoulder "Don't you have a girl to sleep with?"

"Not until dinner."

"Disgusting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So I wrote this on Thanksgiving because I am _so_ very thankful for everyone who followed, reviewed and liked this story. I am so grateful for you people. Excuse spelling/grammar errors I have missed. As always, Voldemort doesn't exist because he's a dick.**

 **Disclaimer: Not JKR.**

* * *

Blaise was grateful to have Draco invite him, Theo and Hermione to his house for the winter holidays due to his mother going off to Italy with her potential fifth husband. Whoever said Gold Digging was a young person's game had never met Blaise's mother. The woman had sent Blaise a letter saying she would not be home and Blaise was not welcome to go to their home in Italy.

Blaise had said nothing of this to anyone but when a letter from Narcissa arrived, demanding for Blaise to come for Christmas, Blaise did not protest. They climbed on the train and Hermione sat with them.

After Hermione and Draco had their screaming match two months ago, they hadn't bothered sneaking around anymore. Pansy had sent a letter to Narcissa in hopes she would send a Howler to Granger or to Draco. But Narcissa sent a Howler to Pansy to "get her nose out of other's business because nobody wanted it or liked it." which made Theo fall off his bench at breakfast with tears in his eyes.

Pansy had kicked him as she fled from The Great Hall.

Narcissa greeted them at the front door of the Manor, a smile on her face that did not falter as she saw Hermione. Blaise saw Hermione slowly relax as Narcissa hugged her tightly and welcomed her into their home.

"Blaise, my boy, I'm glad you accepted the invite."

"Mum was busy and I missed Dobby's cooking." Blaise said easily, not bothering to mention that his mother demanded she not come home. Blaise hated his mother sometimes. After Blaise's father died, Blaise refused to go to any wedding she had. He claimed they would never stick around long enough and he did not give a shit about them.

Narcissa nodded in her knowing way and hugged Blaise tightly "You know you are always welcome to come when you need to." Narcissa said. Blaise nodded his head and she patted his cheek. Blaise stepped inside enough to hear her greet Theo who tried to flirt with her.

"I have placed you all in the same hall, but Hermione and Draco, your rooms are warded so you cannot enter the other's room without both Blaise or Theo in there."

Theo gave a sly wink to Draco who scowled at him "And its back to being the damn third wheel." Blaise muttered under his breath.

"What is this about a third wheel?" A commanding voice said. Blaise turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing there in all his glory. His long blonde hair was perfectly combed and he wore his usual outfit. Black trousers, a black shirt with a green robe adorning his body. He rested his weight on his cane that had a serpent head at the top.

"Blaise has been the third wheel to Hermione and Draco _plenty_ of times." Theo chimed, a shit eating grin on his face.

Blaise kicked Theo's shin harshly. Theo scowled at him "Children, behave yourselves, please. Dinner is at six, now run along and try your best to not burn this manor down. It's been a...pleasure to meet you Miss Granger." Lucius sneered at Hermione's name. Draco gripped her hand tightly and pulled her out of the room quickly.

* * *

"I can't fucking believe him." Draco snarled, everyone was sitting in Draco's bedroom which Hermione was impressed with. Draco's bedroom was average size compared to Blaise's renovated bedroom. Draco had his bed that had black sheets with a white comforter, a desk with a book case next to it, in front of of a large window that showed the back gardens. His bathroom was connected to his bedroom. He had a shower, and a deep bath with a jucuzzi along with three sinks. Everything was marble and expensive.

"What did you expect? He's your _father_."

Draco glared at Blaise and buried his face into Hermione's neck and pressed kisses there. "Can you fucking not?" Theo demanded and he spun around in Draco's desk chair. Blaise had conjured up a small couch and laid down on it.

"Jealous?" Hermione asked

"The hell I am."

"Shut up all of you. Seriously." Blaise said and rubbed his temples "Hermione do you want Draco's father to like you or not?"

Hermione was silent "I just don't want his father not liking me to be an issue between myself and Draco."

"It's not, Granger. I promise you."

"He's your father."

"So? I gave you the family ring. You know what that means."

"The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb." Blaise piped up.

"You want to explain that to us, Mr. Poet?" Theo drawled

"It means, you imbecile, that blood relations aren't the end all be all. Sometimes, the stronger bond is the one you have chosen."

"He has a point." Draco said quietly. "I don't give a shit if my father doesn't like Granger, _I_ like Granger and that is enough for me." Hermione turned her head and pressed her lips to Draco's firmly.

"Can you save that for when we get back to Hogwarts?" Blaise groaned and threw a pillow at the pair, knocking them over. He could hear Hermione gasp a little. "Are seriously about to fuck each other when we are sitting right here?" Blaise demanded.

"Can I join in?" Theo asked, excitedly.

"Disgusting." Blaise said and walked out of Draco's room just in time to hear Hermione moan.

* * *

Dinner was served promptly at six in the dining room. Lucius sat at the head of the table with Narcissa on his left and Draco on his right. Blaise was seated between Draco and Hermione while Theo sat next to Narcissa with a cheeky grin on his face.

Blaise hated his fucking guts.

"So, what is your parents occupation, Hermione?"

"They are dentists, Mr. Malfoy."

"And what exactly is that?"

"They work on teeth for a living to make sure they are healthy and don't fall out."

"I suppose they don't pay a lot of money."

"We are middle class, if that is what you are asking." Hermione said, her voice cold and scathing. Blaise pitied Lucius Malfoy. Despite having a huge age difference, Blaise had all of his money (which is quite a bit) on Hermione kicking his ass.

"And why do you think you are fit for my son? What do you have to offer?" Lucius asked and interlaced his fingers together.

"A nonprejudicial point of view." Hermione said sweetly. "I can provide your son with my love, loyalty and my abilities. I may not have a lot to my name but I am better than Pansy Parkinson."

Theo snorted and Blaise kicked him from under the table. He shot Blaise a dirty glare and mimed killing him with his finger. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I am afraid, Miss Granger, that you are just not suited for my son."

"Because I am not rich? Because I don't know nor do I care for your old customs?"

"Ye-"

"Times are changing, Mr. Malfoy. It would be best if you kept up with it. Not everyone will accept your ridiculous ideas that you have." Hermione said dismissively.

"Miss Granger, you are out of line."

"I am no such thing. I will not stand by and let myself be put down by you because you do not approve of me. I do not crave your approval. If Draco thinks I am enough for him than I am enough. I am not perfect and nor will I ever be but I can will be damned if I don't try for the rest of my life. I know what this," Hermione held up the ring that sat on her neck "means. I know that it means that Draco wishes to marry me and I accept it whether you like it or not."

Theo's mouth dropped as he glanced at Lucius and Hermione waiting for one of them to draw their wand. But Lucius' mouth curved into a small smile.

"I believe you are right for my son. Nobody has stood up to my husband in years like that. Its quite refreshing." Narcissa said before Lucius could say anything.

"Well, I love Draco and I'm not going to let anyone or anything stand in my way." Hermione said and looked across Blaise to Draco who was smiling smugly.

"Bitsy." Blaise called and heard a crack as the house elf appeared before him "Please murder me." Blaise said seriously.

Bitsy looked nervously between Narcissa and Blaise almost waiting for the matriarch of the Malfoy household to give the go ahead.

"Blaise, quit being so dramatic." Narcissa said.

"That's an order Bitsy." Blaise said.

"Bitsy, do not listen to Blaise."

"He's always doing this." Theo whined. "Always trying to off himself when Hermione or Draco get all...lovey-dovey with each other. Both, is quite sickening." Blaise picked up a bread roll and chucked it at Theo's head. Theo pointed his knife at Blaise with a scowl on his face "Watch it, I know where you sleep."

"Bring it." Blaise challenged.

"Mrs. Malfoy, did you know that there is an exchange student at our school named Katerina? She is a Veela and seems to put Theo in his place daily." Hermione cut in smoothly before Blaise or Theo could draw their wands.

"Bloody Veelas." Theo muttered

"You don't like her because she knocked you on your ass with her fist when you asked her to have sex with you. Although, I would find that very unappealing as well."

Theo scowled at his plate.

"Veelas can be quite temperamental my dear, do be careful." Narcissa said.

Theo nodded his head slowly "I will."

"He won't." Blaise chime din with an innocent smile on his face. Theo flung his peas at him.

"Boys." Lucius said in a warning tone.

"Sorry." Both boys muttered at the same time. They weren't.


End file.
